Scaring Mallory/Gallery
Screen Shot 2013-05-22 at 5.50.20 PM.png|"Tiffany, it's a trap! Whatever you do, don't open that door!" Episode 1 - Picture 006.png|Dang it, Tiffany! Screen Shot 2013-05-22 at 5.51.12 PM.png|Billy's terrified by the faintly mustachioed "Tiffany". Episode 1 - Picture 012.png|Just look at that abomination! Episode 1 - Picture 024.png|Billy sure is excited about being used to scare innocent people. Episode 1 - Picture 026.png|''Let's do this thing.'' Episode 1 - Picture 037.png|Men on a mission. Screen Shot 2013-05-22 at 5.52.10 PM.png|Preparing to scare a baby. Screen Shot 2013-05-22 at 5.52.25 PM.png|Like taking candy from a baby, except the baby doesn't scream. Screen Shot 2013-05-22 at 5.52.48 PM.png|Pulling a guy's pants down to try and make him scream. Screen Shot 2013-05-22 at 5.53.37 PM.png|Don't worry, Billy. They know that your chili's been runnin' outta hot sauce. Screen Shot 2013-05-22 at 5.54.11 PM.png|Billy gets an idea. Only, it's the wrong idea to go after... Episode 1 - Picture 059.png|When Billy starts gettin' swooshy behind Mallory, you know there's gonna be events goin' down. Screen Shot 2013-05-22 at 5.55.41 PM.png|Billy, no! Screen Shot 2013-05-22 at 5.56.22 PM.png|Rajeev tries to explain, but Billy doesn't let him finish. Screen Shot 2013-05-22 at 5.56.50 PM.png|It's all special effects, Mallory. No need to worry. Screen Shot 2013-05-22 at 5.57.06 PM.png|Did I say special effects? I meant a persistent spook. Screen Shot 2013-05-22 at 5.57.56 PM.png|"Dude, we gotta get some of these! Ahahahah!" Screen Shot 2013-05-22 at 5.58.18 PM.png|Kleet, after using Mallory as an excuse to punch Spencer into the ground. Screen Shot 2013-05-22 at 5.58.40 PM.png|iStevie, angrily electrocuting Spencer. Screen Shot 2013-05-22 at 5.58.58 PM.png|Even Principal Ponzi laments the loss of beloved Mallory. Screen Shot 2013-05-22 at 5.59.12 PM.png|Only at Beverly Heights do they show TV during school. Screen Shot 2013-05-22 at 6.00.18 PM.png|Congratz, Spence! You're gonna be on TV! Screen Shot 2013-05-22 at 6.01.52 PM.png|"Just put on this hat, and you'll be able to see a ex-rock star's ghost while he's in his pirate phase!" Screen Shot 2013-05-22 at 6.02.27 PM.png|Now you don't see him... Screen Shot 2013-05-22 at 6.03.04 PM.png|...now you still don't see him. Screen Shot 2013-05-22 at 6.04.00 PM.png|Billy crying over spilled milk (or, to be more specific, milk-based frozen desserts). Screen Shot 2013-05-22 at 6.04.18 PM.png|Spencer's a man with a plan. Screen Shot 2013-05-22 at 6.04.59 PM.png|If you listen very closely in the distance, you can hear the Ghostbusters theme playing. (Not really.) Screen Shot 2013-05-22 at 6.05.10 PM.png|Unusual detail shot. Screen Shot 2013-05-22 at 6.06.05 PM.png|''Spencer, you little twerp.'' Screen Shot 2013-05-22 at 6.06.25 PM.png|Just like the cover of a horror movie. Screen Shot 2013-05-22 at 6.07.28 PM.png|"Strawberry swirl-flavored antimatter." Screen Shot 2013-05-22 at 6.08.06 PM.png|Billy's a fan of cheap thrills. Screen Shot 2013-05-22 at 6.08.20 PM.png|Billy's gone rogue, and he's taking valuable members of the team with him. Screen Shot 2013-05-22 at 6.09.07 PM.png|''Hot ghost potatoes!'' Screen Shot 2013-05-22 at 6.10.00 PM.png|"I've got you now, foul old ghost!" Screen Shot 2013-05-22 at 6.10.38 PM.png|Rajeev, we're trying to ghostbust a spectre here. Screen Shot 2013-05-22 at 6.11.41 PM.png|Billy's final act of revenge as a "malevolent spook". Screen Shot 2013-05-22 at 6.13.01 PM.png|Kleet screams like a feminine wave machine. Screen Shot 2013-05-22 at 6.13.35 PM.png|"Don't you dare replace me, Spencer!" "I'm just saying!" Category:Episode galleries